


wonderland

by chw



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, M/M, hyungwon wears a dress at one point, minhyuk is the cheshire cat, they r like the kids of the alice in wonderland ppl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chw/pseuds/chw
Summary: it's the children of everyone in wonderland, let's see what happens when we add a boy and a lot of homo.





	wonderland

it's the kids of the alice and wonderland characters and a kid who falls in by fate. 

he could leave and forget everything,

or stay and never see anyone again.

the obvious choice for chae hyungwon was to leave first, but then someone ends up stopping him, and it's a boy who goes by the name shin hoseok.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so i'm starting a book for hyungwonho i might also post my binwoo books on here! 
> 
> much love, sunling


End file.
